Mini Hetalia: Spain's Adventure
by Tomato Knights
Summary: Spain is now a child and Lovino is the only one who can take care of him. With a new temporary replacement coming in and Lovino's not-so-awesome parenting skills, Lil Spain finds some new adventures in life.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first collaborative story written by Arinayed29 and Reichiko Yamatai. We hope that you enjoy the first chapter in our story.

Title: Mini Hetalia: Spain's Adventure

Summary: Poor Spain has always been the one to take care of Lovino, but when something unexplainable happens, Lovino finds himself to be a new caretaker.

* * *

_Spain is a person who enjoys his sleep very much. So he wasn't particularly happy when he was woken up by a headbutt to the vital regions. His eyes shot open to notice a frowning little Romano. Had it been anyone else who had woken Spain up, he would have been clearly upset, but the pout on Romano's face was just to cute.  
_

_  
"Aww Lovi~ good morning. What brings you to my room this morning."  
_

_  
"Damn it you bastard! I'm hungry, feed me." Lovino flapped his arms to show how serious he was being, but all it did was cause Spain to squeal in glee.  
_

_  
"Aww, Lovi~ you're so cute. I'll make you whatever you like."  
_

_  
"I don't care, just make something good you bastard."  
_

_  
"Ok Lovi~!" Spain was so happy he almost flew out of the room in bliss.  
_

_  
Spain hurried when making breakfast for Romano, but he made sure to put love in it. He just made some simple pancakes topped with maple syrup and whipped cream. He also filled a cup with tomato juice, Romano's favorite.  
_

_  
'I'm sure Lovi is going to enjoy his breakfast this morning.' He set the table and made sure that Romanos booster seat was in place. He didn't mind when he realized that he forgot to make breakfast for himself. All that mattered was Romano.  
_

_  
"Lovi~ breakfast is ready." As soon as those words flew out of his mouth, little Romano came running down the hallway and stood next to his seat. With an angry pout on his face he yelled at Spain  
_

_  
"Put me in my chair dammit!" He stuck his chubby little arms out, demanding that Spain hurry up. Spain was all too happy to comply.  
_

_  
"You're so damn slow! Once I order my command I want it done at that very moment! You hear me!!!"  
_

_  
"Awe Lovi~ your wish will always be my command"  
_

_  
After Romano got himself situated he took bite of the pancake. Spain looked intently at Romano, he wanted to know the results for his cooking. Romano gulped and looked at Spain.  
_

_  
"It's ok, but it could be better." Spain knew that in Romano's world, that meant "Yeah it's good."  
_

_  
"Oh Lovi~ I knew you would like it." Romano glared at him.  
_

_  
"Are you deaf, I said it could be better you bastard." Spain continued with his cooing and leaned down to where Romano was sitting to rub his face against the other. "So cute~!"  
_

_  
"Shut up you bastard! And let me eat stupid."_

"Ah Lovi~, I miss the days when you where little. You where so adorable. I wish I could see you in your little chubby body again." Spain had a happy smile on his face while he talked to a much older Romano. They were both sitting in Spains living room, eating some tomatoes. It was late at night, yet the two of them stayed awake.

"Are you telling me that you would prefer me to be fat you bastard. I can't believe you!"

"Lovi I said I would like to see you chubby not fat, there's a difference" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Eh, whatever you happy bastard!" Romano looked at Spain's dresser to see a huge fish tank with a baby turtle inside. "You got another one of those damn things?"

"Yes, it's been awhile ever since I had a turtle, they are so cute but not as cute as you Lovi~"

"Shut up! I'm not cute, just for that stupidass remark, that turtle is going to get it!"

Spain remembered when Romano was Lil Romano, he had never liked the turtles.

_"Pay attention to me you dumb bastard!" The young Romano yelled.  
_

_  
Spain, who was currently holding a baby turtle turned to his world "Yes, what may I do for you" a big grin slid across his face.  
_

_  
"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!"  
_

_  
"I am paying attention to you, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to see you like I want"  
_

_  
Romano stood there, thinking how wrong that sounded in so many ways. He saw that Spain was so "in love" with his new turtle.  
_

_  
Spain hugged his new companion "Oh turtle, what shall I name you? How about... Lovitonio~" he squealed like a girl who got a new dress.  
_

_  
"That's a stupid name! Don't mix my name with a bastard like you!"  
_

_  
"Awe Lovi~ it's a cute name isn't, our names put together by love!"  
_

_  
Romano rolled his eyes as Spain put Lovitonio back into it's tank. The young tomato watched as Spain left and went to the tank, pulling out Lovitonio.  
_

_  
"This stupid thing, I'll get rid of it and besides. Spain is spending TOO much of his time with YOU! He needs to be tending to MY needs!"  
_

_  
He then started fiddling with Lovitonio's shell pulling it apart. As he heard a crack, he pulled the turtle out of it's shell. Throwing the shell in a closet Spain hardly uses and set Lovitonio outside.  
_

_  
After he finished his work, he went to Spain's bed and sat on it, waiting for him to return.  
_

_  
Spain came back with his turtle feed and walked to the tank, opening his eyes he saw that Lovitonio was gone.  
_

_  
"Ack?! Lovitonio! Where did you go?!?!"  
_

_  
"He ran away"  
_

_  
Spain tilted his head with a confused look "Ran away..? Turtle's can't run a-" he was interrupted by a wailing Romano.  
_

_  
"HE RAN AWAY! AND IT'S TRUE CAUSE I SAY SO!!" his arms wailing along with his voice.  
_

_  
"Yes! Your right, mi turtle Lovitonio must have ran away.."  
_

_  
"That's much better you bastard!" he stopped shaking his arms and lowered his voice.  
_

_  
"It'll be fine because I have you mi amor~ I'll just get another turtle tomorrow" he hugged his precious Romano, Romano then started trying to get out the hug.  
_

_  
"Let me go you bastard!! I don't want your disgusting hugs!"  
_

_  
"So cute, I love you"  
_

_  
"I hate you!!!"  
_

_  
Spain always known that those words meant something more then how Romano would put them out.  
_

_  
Day after day Spain got a turtle, naming it names like "Romansoro" "Antovino" "Tomato" "Lovnandez" "Varriedo" and other names of those statures. But every single day, they seemed to have ran away._

Adult Romano continued to look at Spain's new turtle.

"What stupid name did you give it"

"His name is Lovitonio II"

Romano shook his head as Spain wondered something.

"I wonder why all my turtles ran away..." he sounded sad.

Romano stood up, opening Spain's locked closet as hundreds of turtle shells fell out. Spain's mouth dropped as his eyes went wide.

"M-my.. Lovitonio! Ferngas! So they didn't run away?!" he quickly got up and picked up one of the empty shells, holding it in the palm of his hands as tears strolled down his face.

"How did this happen... Did I let them starve?!"

"No dammit! I said they ran away cause they couldn't stand a bastard like you!"

Spain then set the shell down, and walked back to the table picking up a tomato and a hanky to wipe his tears.

"You should have paid more attention to me back then. You don't understand what I had to go through while living with you. It was horrible!" Romano glared at him.

"Aww Lovi~" Spain took a bite of his tomato, then swallowed it. "You don't mean that. Anyways I was the one who had to take care of you and your demanding ways. Not only that, but I also had to deal with your bed wetting problems."

"That was your fault dammit, if you didn't have such a goddamn big house then I would have been able to able to find the bathroom. Also, how many times do I have to tell you that damn squirrel would sometimes come in my room at night and pee in my bed. That stupid doctor of yours could never find any medicine for that, so like I said, it's not my fault."

Spain may be dense, but he wasn't so dense that he couldn't tell the words coming out of Romano's mouth were bull. He learned that the only way to stop Romano's yelling is to agree with him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the squirrel. Silly me, but I still think that you were a hard child to care for."

"Like hell I was a hard kid to take care of! You were the worst boss anyone could ask of, you jerk! It's not hard to take care of a kid. All you have to do is feed them and make sure they use the bathroom right." Romano was beginning to feel frustrated. "Chigi! You bastard!"

Spain thought it was the most cutest thing to hear Romano yell 'chigi'. Wanting to hear it again, he reached over and pulled on Romano's curl. Romano yelled another 'chigi' and his face turned bright red.

"Lovino, that's not true. Taking care of a child is very hard. It's not just about feeding them and making sure they reach the bathroom in time. Taking care of a child also requires a person to emotionally nurture them. To a child a parent is like a teacher, they learn most values in life through the parent. You also need to provide the child with love and care. The child should feel safe and loved with a parent. It's actually both physically and mentally tiring." He said all of this with continuing to tug on Romano's curl.

"You goddamn bastard! You know you're not supposed to pull on my curl!" Spain immediately released Romano's curl, but right after he grabbed a nearby tomato and rubbed it against Romano's red cheek.

"Aww Lovi~ You look like a tomato~!"

"Fuck you Spain, I'm going to sleep! Oh yeah and I bet I can take care of a child way better than you bastard!" He stood up and stomped his way to one of the guest rooms.

"Ok Lovi~ sweet dreams and good night. Oh! Remember to not let those bed bugs bite you. I heard that they can leave some nasty bites."

"Chigi! Shut up stupid!" Spain could hear one of the doors being slammed shut.

"Aww~ so cute.

As Romano slammed his door, he rolled his eyes and laid on his bed.

"Peeing in the bed! Hmph.. It was the squirrel.. Talking about that squirrel.."

Romano started to drift back in the past when he was a child.

_The little Romano stretched out his his bed, his left arm hanging off. A bit of drool rolling down his mouth and loud snores coming from the child's mouth.  
_

_  
He was dreaming of tomatoes and how they were red, how he could hold a tomato and be in endless bliss. Tomatoes were good to a child like him.  
_

_  
As slob trickled down the young boys mouth and a smile appeared on his face, his snooze bubble popped. He lifted up yawning, rubbing his eyes.  
_

_  
He sat there as his felt his bladder filling up. Little Romano got out of his bed as he opened his door, looking left and right down the endless halls.  
_

_  
"Bathroom.." he walked down the left hall, searching for the bathroom. He then walked up the spiral stairway, taking every step under his small feet.  
_

_  
As he reached the top, he felt himself tilting back. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of a pedestal, getting himself up the final step.  
_

_  
"Whew.." he wiped the invisible sweat off his forehead and he took a step, tripping over his own foot, bumping into the pedestal and hearing a crash.  
_

_  
Meanwhile in the night, Spain was asleep, hugging a Lovi-Plushly that he has kept hidden away from Romano, if Romano knew of this plush's existence, it would have been burned by now.  
_

_  
"Lovi~ my cute Lovi...zzz.. How I could cuddle with you anywhere! Zzz.. Be it... In.. Spain... China.. Or zzz... Russia.. No.. Let's stay away from Russia... Zzz..I would cuddle wuddle you in Germany too~"  
_

_  
In a deep sleep, Spain didn't notice the crashing that came from across the hall.  
_

_  
"Shit! What am I going to tell that bastard!" as he looked before him to see a vase, broken in many pieces as if someone shattered a mirror from all the evil that left their body. He held his stomach as he felt the water rise. He then scurried by Spain's room, peaking inside. He saw the evil thing in Spain's arms.  
_

_  
"Memo to self, burn that abomination when Spain isn't around" he stopped peaking into the room and continued to venture the forsaken home.  
_

_  
"Where the hell is the bathroom? That bastard needs to live somewhere small! Why can't that bastard just... Ugh! I bet he moves the bathrooms every night just to aggravate me!"  
_

_  
Little Romano out of aggravation a "chigi" and walked into a pedestal! He fell backwards with blood coming down his nose, and another shatter. He lifted up and saw another vase.  
_

_  
"Goddamn it! Thank the lord I don't have an allowance yet.." he then felt his bladder going of full. As he rushed through the maze of a home, he destroyed many vases on the way.  
_

_  
"I have to make up a good excuse.. An excuse that he'd fall for.." That's when an idea came to young Romano's head. He had the perfect excuse.  
_

_  
As he took every twist and turn, each winding path, up and down flights of steps, he found someway to another place. He noticed a door, half cracked. In it he saw a mirror and what it seemed to be a bathroom and a TOILET. Lord and behold, he has finally found what he was gonna worship for this one night! He has finally found the answer to his prayer! Since his bladder was on overflow he rushed towards the door and bursted into the room.  
_

_  
His mouth was jaw-dropped as he looked to see he was back in his room. He cursed in the back of his mind, pissed as hell. He looked towards the mirror that was on a dresser and realized he hallucinated the toilet. He went back in his bed, promising he'd hole it till the morning so Spain could show him the bathroom, after that promise, little Romano fell asleep.  
_

_  
The next day, sunlight shown through his window. He heard his door open as someone picked him up and squeezed him tightly. Little Romano's eyes shot open to see Spain.  
_

_  
"Awe Lovi~ you're so cute when you sleep"  
_

_  
"Let me go you bastard!" as Spain kept his grip in place, the one promise that the young boy tried to keep was broken. A wet line snaked its way down his clothes and onto Spain. As Spain pulled his precious Romano away, he looked at his own shirt to see that it was some what covered in pee.  
_

_  
"I'll take that as your shower of love Lovi~ and look, it wasn't the squirrel this time"  
_

_  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD AND CHANGE ME!"  
_

_  
At his command, Spain took Romano into his room and laid him on his bed while getting new clothes for Romano and himself.  
_

_  
"Lovi~ do you know what happened to most of my vases? I also found some blood on a pedestal."  
_

_  
Romano's great lie was then placed into action, the one lie no one could guess. As he wiped the dry blood from under his nose away, he gave the most ultimate lie of all lies.  
_

_  
"The squirrel did it.."  
_

_  
Spain kept a smile on his face as deep inside he knew that was a lie.  
_

_  
"So the squirrel decided to break my vases then pee in your bed?"  
_

_  
"What do you think you bastard?! Now change me!"  
_

_  
Spain sighed and went to change his precious Romano.  
_

Adult Romano was getting sleepy after thinking that about that small incident. He yawned and his eyes started to close slowly. Until Spain came into his room.

"Lovi~ can I ask a question?"

With his eyes closed he answered "What the hell do you want you bastard? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

"Do you remember what happened to those vases I had a long time ago, you know the ones that looked pretty in every room but seemed to crash on every floor?"

"I told you the damn squirrel did it!"

Spain nodded but acted as if he believed it. "Ah yes, the squirrel.. Well sweet dreams my Lovi~ I love you!" a big grin crossed Spain's face as he waited for Romano to repeat the same thing back.

"Zzz.." Romano then fell asleep on Spain as he closed the door and went to his own room to sleep.

"Awe, Lovi is so cutetorable!~"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Like Oh My Gawd! What is like going to totally happen next?

Since we have to keep emailing each other, it may take longer to update and stuff, but if you would like to see our progress, check out our profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is done yay!. We Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Yes, we know a G-spot is for women, but it's sounds more better when Lovino uses it. You'll understand once you read the chapter.

* * *

The sunlight pierced through Romano's blinds. The light attacking his body, its warmth making him move slightly. He raised from his bed slowly. His left hand holding onto his forehead. He got out of his bed, yawning. His shadow brown eyes. Looking through the light.

This morning to Romano felt different to him, like a very weird feeling going around his body. He fully got of his bed and walked over to his closet, opening it. Nothing or no one was in it, he checked under his bed. Not anyone or anything was there. He opened his door waiting to be glomped, but nothing happened. The door just went back slowly and a silent breeze came into his room.

'Am I dreaming? Or is this actually happening? Spain is not waking me up... This is a first, that bastard probably stayed up all night. Then again, he would still find energy to wake me up'

Romano sat back on his bed, laying down watching the clock's minutes change. In 15 minutes he closed his eyes, waiting to be woken up by an awfully happy Spain. As the minutes flew by, Spain didn't come. He waited 49 more minutes until he got back up and stormed into Spain's room.

"What the fuck! What the hell is the fucking h-.." He then noticed that Spain wasn't in bed. Puzzled, he walked out of Spain's room going into the kitchen.

"He's probably in the kitchen fixing my food!"

As he left the room a small sound was made.

"Hrm..."

As he got to the kitchen, he saw that the plates haven't been touched or anything, even the tomato juice wasn't poured in a cup. A pout on his face appeared.

"Where the hell is that bastard! I'm getting hungry."

Sitting down, he began to tap his fingers the table. Romano's stomach was beginning to growl and the house was so quite.

"SPAAAIIIIIIN!!!!"

His voice echoed through the home as he heard a loud groaning sound. He quickly walked to the sound, which led him back into Spain's room. Another sound was heard.

"Uhgh.."

Romano raised his left brow and walked over to see movement in Spain's bed.

'CHIGI! THAT BASTARD DIDN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! HE WAS GETTING LAID WITH PROBABLY ANOTHER COUNTRY! IF IT'S THAT DAMN PRUSSIA OR FRANCE THAT FUCKER'S DEAD!'

He then rushed to the bed and pulled the covers off to see a child, hugging a Lovi~Plushy.

'What the fuck?! He was cheating on me with a little boy, a CHILD!'

The young child turned over with drool sliding down his cheek. Romano picked up the child in irritation.

The young boy then dropped his plushy and rubbed his eyes.

"Lo..Lovi~ Mi amor! You came to me in the morning!!"

Romano was so agitated he didn't hear the young boy speak. He took a small glance at the child and shook him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SPAIN YOU STUPID CHILD!?!"

"Wha-what? Lovi~ it's me, your love, Spain"

"Oh! So you're gunna lie now? Do you know what happens to children that lie! You're just some Spanish cunt trying to take MY Spain, with your young hormones. Have you even reached puberty yet you flicted bastard? Spain wants the young one's now? I see why he wasn't minding if I was a child again! Just to get a quick fuck in!!!"

"What?! Mi amor! I would never do that to you! I just want you as a child because you're so cute. And I would never trade you for a child, Lovi, I love you~"

"You must have heard him talk so much in between the moans you're starting to sound like him! The stupid bastard!"

Romano walked towards the window and hung the child upside down.

"Tell me where Spain is or have an accident!"

"Ah! Ah! Lovi, pull me up!! Don't drop me! Wait how is this happening! Did you have a growth spurt while you slept!"

The young boy began shaking his arms and yelling to be pulled up. Romano didn't listen to him at all and was ready to drop the kid, but then the kid said something. Something only the real Spain could say.

"Romano, put me down right now or else I won't feed you tomatoes for an entire week." Even as a child Spain could be stern if he really wanted to, he used to be a conquistador after all.

Romano instantly new that this kid was in fact Spain. Spain is the only one who will ever call him Romano and threaten to take his tomatoes all in the same sentence. He quickly brought in Spain from the window and set him down.

Once on the ground, safely, Spain was able to notice some changes. Romano was huge, and by huge he meant that the other man was a lot taller now. Second, everything else seemed a lot bigger now, very big. Even his bed looked like an impossible mountain climb. Third the weird look that Romano was currently giving him suggested that something was indeed wrong. Before Spain could ask anything, Romano beat him to it.

"What. The. Hell. Spain, is that really you?" Romano looked lost and unsure of the situation.

"Why yes Lovi, it's me. Who else could I possibly be?"

"But, you look, umm, different." Spain quickly became panicked.

"Oh no! Do I not look handsome enough for you. Oh Lovi~ I'm so sorry that my new ugliness repulses you. I don't want you to hate me for it, oh I'm so sorry mi amor!"

Even now, Romano though that Spain was still an annoying son-of-a-bitch who didn't know when to shut up.

"Shut up! You're not ugly-I mean that's not what's different with you. Come here and look in the mirror." He dragged Lil Spain to the mirror in the room.

Now Spain could usually handle surprises, he use to be Romano's caretaker. Back then surprises were inevitable. So when he took a looked in the mirror, to say he was just surprised was an understatement. He was beyond shocked when he noticed a little kid, a little cute kid might he add, staring back at him. There should have been an 25 year old man staring back at him instead of the 3 or 4 year old with a shocked look on his face.

"Ay dios, is that me?" He began to touch his face as he was unsure if this new body belonged to him.

"Yes you bastard, it is you. What the hell did you do to yourself?!?"

"Wow...I look so adorable~! I mean look at me! Don't you think I look cute Lovi~?" Spain was hugging himself as if he was trying to cuddle himself.

"You dumbass! Is that all you can think of? You should be more worried about what the hell went wrong with your dumb ass. I knew your genetics were fucked up cause your ass tends to be to happy and cuddly, like you are now!" Romano was beginning to feel pissed off.

"But Lovi~ I don't know what is wrong with me. But it couldn't be my genetics because I was made just for you Lovi~ and besides, I'm a cute, adorable, sweet and kindhearted kid who gets to snuggle-huggle you all night long... Wait! I do that anyway~" he gave Romano a cute smile. "I didn't even notice anything different until you said something to me and-" he was cut off by the growl in his stomach.

"Oh, I'm hungry. I should start making breakfast." Before he could even make it to his second step, he tripped over his long shirt.

"Owwww, umm Lovi~. I think I may need to change my clothes. I still have some of your clothes from when you were younger. I think they are in my closet way in the back. They should fit me."

Romano sighed in annoyance, but he didn't have a choice. He walked to the door of Spain's walk-in-closet and made his way in. Not only did he find his old clothes, but an entire shrine dedicated to him. There were pictures of him growing up and there seemed to be different kinds of plushies that looked frighteningly like himself. But there was one plushy that was different from the rest. It seemed voodoo like so he picked it up, and looked at it.

Spain was still standing, waiting for Romano to hurry and get his clothes. "I'm hungry.. How I wouldn't give to split a tomato.. and give half to Lovi~"

Romano saw a needle, and picked it up, stabbing the voodoo doll him in the ass. Romano jumped up as he felt a sharp pain. He yelled and fell to the floor rubbing his poor flat ass.

"MY ASS!!"

"Lovi~ what's wrong? Did something happen?!"

"SHUT UP YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

Romano got up, making a mental note that he should find a mirror and check his ass later. He continued to mess with the voodoo doll, pulling onto its hair curl. He always believed voodoo was fake and the pain in the ass came from the pointy metal that was behind him. He continued to pull the innocent's doll hair curl till it came off. He held it in his hand, shrugging, throwing it to the floor.

As he was going to set the doll back down, he saw his own hair curl fall down, right next to the dolls hair curl. His eyes went wide as he dropped his mouth.

"CHIGI!!! MY HAIR CURL!!!!"

"What's wrong in there Lovi~" Lil Spain said worriedly as he waited for his love to come back out.

Romano's eyes seemed to, as if they wanted to, water and his face was turning red. He didn't know what emotion was about to come out, but he knew it wasn't good.

"NOOO!!!!! NOOO!!! MY TRADEMARK!!! MY EXTENSION!!! MY HAIR CURL! MY BEAUTIFUL CURLY Q!!! THE SECOND LOVE OF MY LIFE!! THE THING THAT MAKES ME, ME!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF SPAIN WAS AN ADULT!!! MY CURL!!!"

Lil Spain heard all the yelling from Italian, hoping it wouldn't get outta hand.

"THAT BRAT WILL FUCKING PAY!! HE TOOK MY ONLY SECOND WAY OF ENJOYMENT AWAY FROM ME!!! WHEN I CANT GET PLEASURE ON MY OWN I PULL IT CAUSE IT'S MY G-SPOOOTTT!!!!!! HE FUCKING BROKE IT!!! DAMN YOU SPAIN!!!"

Lil Spain tilted his head cutely and tried to yell back. "Your G-what?"

Romano kneeled down in front of his hair curl, ignoring the little kid in the other room. He picked up his precious hair curl and looked at it. He saw it twitching, a faint glow coming from it.

Uno, dos, tres.. It was gone. Romano dropped his head, sobbing over his loss. He looked up to the creepy shrine and grabbed the voodoo doll choking it, he then felt a grip around his own neck. Gasping for air, he threw the doll into the shrine. He laughed maniacally as he felt that he was being levitated up himself. He looked around wondering how this could ever happen, he was then tossed into the shrine, knocking and breaking almost everything.

Lil Spain heard the commotion "?! What's going on? Did something fall?"

"No! It was the squirrel.." Romano got up, pushing pictures and dolls off him. He looked down to the shrine. Well, the destroyed shrine. "Squirrel did it.." he started searching for the Romano voodoo doll and saw it in the corner, smirking to him or itself. He then picked up his hair curl. Grabbing some clear tape and attached his hair curl back to his head with it.

"Poor..poor.. hair curl.."

He looked up to that his hair curl wasn't as lively as before. He looked back towards the corner to see the voodoo doll gone, he looked around until he saw it standing up, pointing at him from a different corner. Romano then began shaking.

He quickly grabbed some clothes and ran out of there.

"Spain! Why the fuck do you have a shrine of me in your damn closet?!? And most importantly a crazy ass doll?!?!" He threw the clothes at Spain and from the corner of his eye, he saw the Romano voodoo doll, still pointing at him.

"It's not a shrine, it's a collection of things related to you that I just happen to keep in the back of my closet, away from others. I go back there at least twice a day. I can't go a single day without looking at your face Lovi~. That is how much I love you." He face was covered by a stupid grin and it pissed Romano off. "And what crazy doll do you speak of? All those dolls are you and none can be crazy"

Lil Spain looked at the clothes, not sure of what to put on since they were all dresses. He picked a random one and decided that it would fit much better than the shirt he was wearing. He had difficulty changing, but was able to put the dress on.

"Ok Lovi, I'm done changing. Now I can go make something to eat." He ran to the kitchen, his little legs were tired by the time he reached the room.

Romano just followed the little nation, he wasn't sure about what to make of this entire situation since he was too busy venting inside about his hair curl.

Everything just seemed weird and unnatural to him. Spain is now a little kid and Romano doesn't know what to do about it. What if Spain never returned to his normal self. What will Romano do then?

His thoughts were broken when he heard Lil Spain's struggles.

"Ugh! Lovi, I can't reach the counters or any of the cooking utensils. Do you think you can make something quick for us to eat. Please?" Lil Spain was looking at him with big innocent, pleading, green eyes. No one, not even Romano, could deny that look.

"Fine you useless bastard! I'll cook something, but you better like it." Lil Spain ran up to him and hugged his leg with affection.

"Oh thank you Lovi~ and don't worry, I'll love anything you make."

"Whatever, just go somewhere else and let me cook dammit." Spain let his leg free and went to another part of the house.

Romano began cooking some omelets, but they ended up burning. After the failed attempt he decided to cook some simple pasta. It's been a while since he last cooked since both Spain and Feliciano were the ones who always cooked for him. After so many minuets, the pasta was done and Romano served it on two plates. He called Spain, but was shocked when he heard a splash and a loud yell.

"Wahh! Lovi ayúdeme por favor!"

Romano rushed to where Spain's voice was yelling from. The site that greeted him wasn't what he was expecting.

Lil Spain was thrashing around in the large fish tank. Romano quickly ran over and got him out of there. Spain was now completely wet from the water in the tank.

"What the hell were you doing in there! You could have drowned you stupid idiot!" Lil Spain was so touched by Romano's concern that he didn't even notice the mans insulting words.

"Lovi~ my savior. I'm so happy to hear that you were worried about me." He tried to hug Romano with his small arms, but the man held him away since he didn't want to get wet.

"You still didn't answer my question dumbass."

"I wanted to feed Lovitonio II, so I stacked some books and tried to hang over the edge, but I fell in the tank. Luckily you saved me from drowning mi amor."

"I should have just left you to drown. All of my problems in life would disappear with you gone. You almost died because of that spawn of Satan. Get rid of the damn thing." As soon as he said that, Lil Spain's big eyes started to tear up.

"Y-you don't really mean that, right Lovi?"

"Which part? My life being better with you gone or the stupid ass turtle?"

"Both, but more importantly the turtle"

"Hell yeah! That useless ass thing"

"Then what about me..."

Romano was going to say yes, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It's not like he really meant it.

"I-I don't- hey let's change your clothes. Nothing can be worse than having to take care of you while you're sick."

He carried Lil Spain back to his room and picked another stupid dress for him, steering clear of the evil voodoo that was out for him. Lil Spain changed on his own since Romano didn't want to do it. After the dry dress was on him, Lil Spain pulled on Romano's pants to get his attention.

"Lovi, is the food done?"

"Yeah, lets go eat." He walked to the kitchen, sat down, and started to eat, but stopped what he was doing when he noticed Lil Spain staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at? Did your parents ever teach you any damn manners you little bastard?"

"I can't reach the chair and I don't have a booster seat to sit in."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"Hell no."

"But Lovi~ I wont be able to eat at the table."

"Eat on the floor" Romano sat Spain's plate on the ground and went back to eating.

"But I'm not a dog Lovi~ I wanna eat at the table like a big kid"

"Well you're not a big kid so shut the fuck up and eat" Romano was getting pissed off as always and Lil Spain kept staring at him with his cute and adorable eyes.

"Fine, just stay quiet and eat." Lil Spain gave him one of his sweet smiles and hugged Romano's leg.

"Thank you Lovi~." Romano picked Lil Spain up along with his food and sat him in his lap. He handed him a fork for the pasta and continued to eat. Lil Spain kept his word and stayed silent, which was odd for him; he never stayed quiet...ever.

The peace and quiet didn't last for long though. Once Lil Spain finished his food he hugged and snuggled into Romano. Romano could only react the way he knew best.

"What the fuck are you doing you bastard?"

"I just wanted to hug you Lovi, is that so bad?"

"Uhh, would you stop acting like this. You don't even care about what happened to you, do you?"

"As long as Lovi is here with me nothing else matters" he said with in an innocent voice that only a child was capable of.

"We need to tell someone that way you can turn back to normal. Who should we tell?"

"If Lovi wants me to be big again I will do anything to satisfy him."

"That sounds perverted, did you realize that." Lil Spain looked confused at what Romano said.

"Huh? What sounds perverted? Is France near by?" Romano concluded that Lil Spain was most idiotic person, of all time.

"Never mind that. Who. Should. We. Tell!" Lil Spain's stupidity always managed to reach a whole new level at times.

"My boss is the first person we should tell. He might be able to help us. Help me get to the phone and I'll call him."

Romano took Lil Spain to the nearest phone in the house. Lil Spain was having trouble with it so he was forced to dial for him. It should be noted that Spain's current boss was a bit of a....drama queen and maybe narcissistic. The man tended to overreact in any and every situation that was brought in front of him. Romano hated him.

When the boss finally answered the phone, Lil Spain was the first to talk.

"Hey boss it's me, Spain, your country."

"Antonio? Is that you? You sound kind of different. Why are you calling? Did a fire happen?! Did a country burn down? Did you get shot!! Did you die?!?! Did that Romano kid's hair curl fall off???"

Romano's right eye began to twitch at the sound of his hair curl being mentioned. He looked at himself in the mirror to see his hair curl seeming sad.

"It's really me, I just....changed a bit. Umm, I called you because there is a small problem...well it kind of big actually. And to answer the rest of your questions, no"

The other end stayed quiet. Lil Spain thought that his boss hung up on him, but suddenly he spoke.

"What is the problem?"

"This may be hard to believe, but when I woke up today, I woke up as a kid and not an adult."

"Are you for real?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Dios mío! You are being serious. What am I going to do?!? The world must be ending, yeah. That's gotta be the reason for this odd occurrence. Do you think we are going to die?!? Oh my god, what should I tell the people of Spain and my wife. Oh god, MY WIFE! Do you realize that she will blame me for all of this and leave me and take the kids and the dog and the house and the summer house and-." Lil Spain felt as if he should stop the man, now.

"Nothing is really wrong, but I would like to get my normal body back. I can't satisfy my Lovi's needs in this small body." Both of them could hear a loud "Chigi!" from the Italian.

"Antonio... You want my help so you can satisfy Southern Italy's sexual needs?"

"Sexual needs? I'm the only person who can cook food for him and if I can't reach the top of the stove, my poor Lovi~ will starve to death. Also, I grow the best tomatoes in the world so if I can't tend to them and let them die then Lovi will probably leave me. So you have to help me."

Romano felt a strong urge kill the both of them.

"I don't mind helping you, but what do we do about the land of Spain?"

"I haven't thought about that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well there is something, but it's not common, at all. Sometimes when nations have had trouble, there have been temporary replacements. We might have to get a temporary replacement for you. At least until we find how to get you back in your right body. Does that sound good."

"Interesting, I never knew that, but it sounds like a good plan. That way we can have more time to figure out how to change me back."

"I'll need to you come by the office tomorrow. We need to discuss this problem. Until then, I will look for a temporary replacement. Bye Antonio. Take care."

"Bye-bye boss. Take care as well." Lil Spain hung up and looked at Romano.

"Lovi~, I'll need you to take me to see my boss tomorrow, is that OK?"

Romano was still upset about the conversation Lil Spain had with his boss.

"No. You can find your own damn way."

"But Lovi, I'll never make it. I might get run over, eaten by a wild animal, get stolen by France, or worse, get stolen by Russia. So you can't leave me alone." Romano had to admit that Lil Spain words had some logic, but once Lil Spain stared at him with his big puppy dog eyes, Romano knew he had no chance against them.

"Dammit! Fine I'll take you, but you better not bother me the rest of the day."

"Alrighty~ thank you Lovi~. I love you so much~."

"Shut. Up." Romano said with a stern look, while touching his hair curl.

"Lovi~ Can you take me to my collections of you?"

At the thought of that evil shrine and doll, Romano's hair curl fell right off, guess the tape gave in.

Lil Spain's eyes took up most of his face as he saw the hair curl-less Romano in front of him. Lil Spain then fell back.

"OMG!! There's a rapist in my view who took Romano's hair curl! Stuck it on his head just to get to me!!!" Lil Spain screamed.

Romano started to get very irritated over Lil Spain's screaming.

"They took his G-Spot away from him! Now he can't get his pleasure like he waaaaants!!"

"How do you even know that?!" Romano yelled. He grabbed the hair curl placing it back on his head, with the same dull tape.

Lil Spain looked at him, the horror and sadness in his face vanished. He got back up with no complaint or whine as if that situation never happened.

"Oh Lovi~ there you are!! I thought you disappeared! Now onto my collections."

"How about no, you little whining bastard."

"Is that a question?"

"No!"

"Awh Lovi~ I wanna go see the many pictures of chu!"

"Chu?"

The adorable Lil Spain nodded and hugged Romano's leg. "Please Lovi-shukun"

Romano raised an eyebrow at the 'shukun' thing, making a note that he go talk with Japan later. "Like I said, no.. Besides.. The squirrel is in there"

Lil Spain pouted and sat on the floor, with his arms crossed "Ok.."

Romano couldn't stand the pout on Lil Spain's face, so he made a great offer. "Let's prank call your boss" Spain jumped up and shook his head no quickly.

"No!! We can't do that! He's my boss"

"So, who cares?"

"You?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really..."

Spain grabbed the phone, keeping it close to him and repeating his same answer. Romano yanked the phone from Spain and blocked his number, calling Spain's Boss.

Spain shook his head "This isn't going to end well.."

Romano began to twirl the cord on the phone with his index finger as someone picked up his call.

"Hello? This is the beautiful Spanish hunk of all Espanol Nationalities! May I help you!"

Romano gave a confused look as nothing the man said was accurate. He was a 60 year old looking, over shaved, piece of waste that only cared for his looks and was always drama queenish. The man was independent, Romano could give him that much. He'd never ask you for your fingernail polish; the man painted his nails like he was the actual rainbow.

Romano was about to hang up the phone since Spain's boss probably hung up, maybe it's because he didn't respond to him.

"You think I'm beautiful? Why thank you! I'm a very sexy demon, aw gasp, you must let me do your nails, I could paint them all kinds of colors... Maybe of course with your blood. They gives the nails a nice shine, you know that right?"

Romano pulled the phone away from his face, Spain's boss was a bit crazy in his self-love mode.

"I look so devilishly handsome in this suit, I look like James Bond!"

Romano couldn't stand the conceitedness coming from Spain's boss.

"I'll slit your neck while you're in front of a mirror looking at yourself, you'll die of your own narcissism"

"What's that mean?"

"Conceition" Romano smirked knowing Spain's Boss was going to spazz.

"Are you gunna kill me!! I can't die! I'm too sexy! Have you seen my cuts! They are soo deep! I'm to sexaful!!" Spain's Boss complained as he rubbed a picture of Lovino's abs that was built into his 2-way desk. "Mm.. Ovino.."

Romano raised an eyebrow as he heard some of his name.

"Lovino.. Lovi.. Huff..no..don't stop..keep going.."

Romano got creeped out and hung the phone up, he was twitching in irritation on the inside and looked over to Spain.

When Romano hung up, Spain's Boss stared at the phone and his hand.

"This is not giving me the sexual feeling that I need, I need something more, something with more EXPRESSION!" He then touched a button on his two-way desk and the picture of Romano was replaced with a mirror.

"Now that's more like it!"

Romano shook his head and had the feeling that he wanted to shoot himself.

"Yes Lovi~?"

"I hate your boss, I swear he's obsessed with me!"

"Awh Lovi~ he knows that you're mine and would never take you away from me silly" he again hugged Romano's legs.

"I hope so.."

"What did you say?" The young one asked the adult.

"Nothing.. Now get the hell off me you mini bastard!"

"Well I'm a mini Hetalian! I'll have new adventures with you"

"Ugh.. The pain"

Lil Spain yawned and looked up to Romano. "Lovi~ I'm sleepy"

"Okay, that's nice.. Wait... It's still morning."

"I'm a kid Lovi~ my stamina is different from yours" the young boy yawned.

"You got to be ki-" Romano stopped at the fact he didn't have to deal with Spain no more today, a smile appeared. "Ok"

"Will you take me to my bed?"

"No, do it yourself you bastard!" Romano then walked off going the direction of the living room.

Spain pouted and started off walking to his room but fell asleep on the floor right next to his bed.

Romano sat in the living room, going to turn the TV on until he saw the voodoo doll sitting on top of the TV.

"Oh hell to the fuck no.."

He raised up out of his chair and grabbed the evil doll. He walked out his home and to a trashcan, a smirk spread across his face.

"Away you go you evil incantation!"

As he was going to throw it away Lil Spain ran out his room and took it out of the grown man's hands.

"No Lovi~ don't throw you away"

"That thing is evil! Get rid of it!"

Lil Spain shook his head, running back inside. Romano followed him and ended up at the door of Spain's room.

"Why won't you let me get rid of it!"

Spain walked inside his room, not letting Romano in. He hid his doll then walked back to his lover who was outside.

"Because it looks like you and I love you too much to give you away in any shape or form" the cutest grin slid on his face.

* * *

OMG who is going to be the new temporary Spain?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a while for us to write chapter 3. School has been a pain and some personal problems came up as well. We hope you like chapter 3 and we want to thank those who reviewed and favorited (is this even a word?) our story.

* * *

Spain will admit that the day had been a bit weird. So far nothing but odd things has happened. He promised Romano that he wouldn't bother him, and he has kept to that promise, but that also meant that he was bored. It's been years since he himself has was a child, so he thought he could take this as an opportunity to experience childhood again. The only problem was that he didn't exactly know what little kids did these days anymore. His house didn't have anything for kids either, so he was forced to find something to do.

He tried to keep himself occupied with Lovitonio II. He filled the tub up in one of his many bathrooms for the turtle to swim in. He made sure not fill it up too much or else he would have drowned and he doubted that Romano would save him this time.

He used a chair to get the turtle out of the tank this time and didn't have as much trouble since Lovitonio II was swimming near the top of the tank. Lil Spain grabbed the turtle and headed towards the bathroom. He set the turtle inside of the tub and let him swim around, he even joined the turtle, though he took of his dress since he didn't want to get another one wet.

The tub suddenly felt so much bigger, it was never like that before...well duh, he was smaller now. The water was slightly cold since he new the turtle liked cold water. He didn't mind the coldness of the water, he was happy to take a bath with his cute little turtle.

Lil Spain picked up his sweet turtle "Lovi Mark 2! That's a cute nickname for you, I love you so much Lovitonio II!" he hugged the turtle in sweet bliss. At the end of the tub, he saw his doll of Romano, wondering how it got there. He then looked at his turtle "Lovitonio II... Do you know the move surf?" he pointed to his doll. The turtle stared at Lil Spain blankly "C'mon Lovitonio II, go fetch the doll" Lovitonio II didn't move a muscle, he just stayed in Spain's little chubby hands and stared, giving a slow blink. Lil Spain then remembered what Romano told him.

_Romano watched the adult Spain, he was sitting on the ground watching a T.V. show about turtles. The Italian shrugged at why was Spain even watching something as ridiculous as that, the man had a thing for turtles. Spain smiled as he saw a turtle swimming to a ball in the middle of a pool. "When I get another turtle I will teach it to fetch Lovi~!"_

_Romano shook his head "I don't care.." he sat down on the couch. "Spain.. that show is lying to you, turtles cant fetch anything, they're to mentally retarded."_

_Spain tilted his head confusedly "But.. that turtle is doing it..."_

_"That's because you're staring at the screen and its trying to get away from you. Your eyes are burning it" Romano told the stupid Spanish man._

_Spain's eyes turned sad, tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran to the T.V. screen hugging it in sadness "I'M SO SORRY POOR TURTLE!! I'LL GOUGE MY EYES OUT SO YOU WONT BURN!!!" he continued to hug the T.V. in forgiveness. "BUT B-but.. If I do that, I wont be able to see you Lovi~" once he finished his story, he turned and looked at Romano with cheerful eyes._

_Romano began taking steps back "Why are you looking at me like that?" the once cheerful eyes of Spain vanished and went into 'pedophilia/I want you in my arms' look. Spain moved away from the t.v. and walked slowly towards his lover like a stalker. "Lovi~ I want a kiss.." Romano in an attempt to get away, turned around to run off but Spain glomped him into the ground and kissed him into a coma._

Lil Spain giggled to himself "I don't know what that flashback had to do with anything buuuuuuuut.." he continued to stare at the doll of Romano. He crawled to the doll, about to pick it up but stopped as his hands neared it. Why was the doll there? and how did it even get into the bathroom? When Spain, well now Lil Spain was with Lovitonio II, that meant alone time for the two, which means no one was in there. The doll couldn't have walked to the bathroom. Right?

After a while, Lil Spain became bored, as much as he loved his turtle, he could only stand to watch him swim for so long and also for the fact of the weird doll staring back at him. He got out and dried himself with one of the clean towels in the bathroom. Once he was dry, he slipped into his dress again and walked out the door. He looked back to see the doll smiling in a creepy manner, was that smile there before? Lil Spain didn't know. He was not afraid to leave his turtle in the tub he knew that the turtle would be okay and that he'll come back for it later.

A thought came to mind, didn't kids like to play with puppets or something like that. Maybe he could give it a try. Though, he knew he didn't have any puppets at his house, but he could make some. Or better yet, use tomatoes.

Lil Spain planned to make his way outside into his tomato garden. Oh how he loved his beautiful tomatoes. They always brought a smile to his face. Before he left his house and enter the garden he made sure to get a black sharpie from a somewhere. He wouldn't have to worry about Romano finding out his secret today since the other man didn't want to be bothered.

As he entered one of the many rows of tomato plants he made sure to keep an eye out for two really good looking tomatoes. Luckily, Lil Spain was able to find them. The two tomatoes were hanging next to each other, they both were glossy red and completely spotless. It was as if they were perfectly made for Spain. Lil Spain plucked both tomatoes off their plants and noticed that on was bigger than the other other one. Perfect.

He sat down on the dirt and began to draw on the tomatoes. On the larger tomato, he drew heart shaped eyes, a blush, and a big silly smile. On the smaller tomato he drew angry eyes and an angry open mouth that looked as if was yelling. The larger tomato was named Antonio and the smaller one was named Lovi~. With his new puppet tomatoes he decided to try something new.

**Spain's Fantasy: Tomato Style **

Tomato Spain: Te amo Lovi~!!! (rubs tomatoes together)

Tomato Lovi: Oh Antonio I love you too~!!!

Tomato Spain: Lovi~ we should get married

Tomato Lovi: Oh yes Antonio, it would be a dream come true to finally marry you.

Tomato Spain: You can even wear a dress to the wedding. Aww you will look so cute~!!!

Tomato Lovi: I will wear or do anything for you Antonio.

Tomato Spain: In that case, we should get married today!

Tomato Lovi: Yes! The quicker the better!

Tomato Spain: Oh Lovi I love you so much

Tomato Lovi: I love you too Antonio and then after we get married we can find my brother and marry him, that way we can all be one big happy family.

Tomato Spain: Really! That would be so wonderful!

Tomato Lovi: My brother and I will do anything for you Antonio.

Tomato Spain: L-Lovi, (blushes) that would make me very happy

Tomato Lovi: Oh Antonio!! Kiss me!!

Tomato Spain: Of course Lovi~! Anything for you. (makes kissy noises)

Lil Spain knew that Lovi would never act like that, but it didn't hurt to dream. Life with Lovi wasn't really be that bad...right?

**Spain's Reality: Tomato Style **

Tomato Spain: Te amo Lovi~!!! (rubs tomatoes together)

Tomato Lovi: What the fuck are you doing you bastard!!!

Tomato Spain: I am just showing how much I love you mi amor~.

Tomato Lovi: What! Are you stupid!!

Tomato Spain: Umm, I hope not.

Tomato Lovi: You are stupid and you need to stop you dumbass!

Tomato Spain: Aww, but Lovi I just want us to be together. Hey! We should get married.

Tomato Lovi: Hell no!! Why would I want to marry you!?!

Tomato Spain: Because we love each other and you can wear the dress.

Tomato Lovi: I don't fucking love you, you bastard and no way in hell am I wearing a dress.

Tomato Spain: Of course you love me and if you don't want to wear the dress, I 'll wear it instead since someone needs to wear a dress at a wedding.

Tomato Lovi: There isn't going to be a damn wedding!! CHIGI!!

Tomato Spain: Aww~!! You Chigi-ed, so cute~!! And then after the wedding you and I can find your brother to marry him as well~!!

Tomato Lovi: What the hell is wrong with you!!!! I'm going to kill you!! (smashes tomato Spain)

Lil Spain looked at his now smashed Antonio. Maybe this wasn't as fun as he thought anymore. He wondered how Romano was doing.

Romano, on the other hand, was in bliss. The house was nice and quiet today, since stupid Spain kept his promise. He didn't even heard a single "Lovi~~~!!" throughout the house and he loved it. He decided that maybe having Spain stay little forever wasn't such a bad idea, but what if Spain didn't want it...who cares about what Spain wants...right?

He was able to practice on his drawing skills. Trying to improve his skills in hope that he could be as good as his brother. So far that wasn't going so well for him. He didn't know what to draw so he decided to draw whatever came to his mind.

His first drawing started out not like he thought it would be, he began with making a person's face and adding some type of straight cut hair type style. He gave the person serious eyes, and a terrible size of an ear. It seemed like at any time that, that person's head was ready for lift off. He didn't care, he was trying at least. As he finished his little sketch, he picked up a cup of tomato juice. While drinking the juice, some of it miss his lips and fell down onto the drawing, Romano sat his cup down quickly and looked at it. He noticed what he drew was Germany and it had tomato stains over his face. A smiled appeared over Romano's face.

"A dead Germany would suffice... and his fugly potatoes"

He grabbed another sheet of paper and went back to his not so good drawing skills. This time, he started with some clothing, he drew a scarf and put a circular oval shaped head on top. Completing it with some funny type hair and nose that seemed like it would fall off any second. Giving the character happy eyes, he looked at the drawing. It was Russia... there was something strange about that Russian.. There really was and it was in his face. Romano stared.

"Why is his head so.. round?"

Romano shook his head and wanting to draw something that mattered to him. Without even realizing it, he drew Spain. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him. Why would he be thinking of Spain anyway, the bastard was an annoying prick.

'Yeah, but he's the only one who has ever loved you.' Romano hated it when his mind talked back to him. It made him wonder how sane he really was at times, but then again talking to yourself wasn't exactly a sign of craziness. Then again Spain's stupidity must be rubbing off on him.

'No, you just don't know when to admit your feelings to yourself.' Oh yeah, it was all Spain's fault. Spain deserved to die for making him feel wired things. He has never had any problem with his feeling until he met Spain. Though, he has always known Spain.

Everyone always liked his younger brother since he was better at everything. Austria loved Feliciano, but he didn't seem to like Romano, no one did. Instead he handed him over to Spain, who actually seemed excited to have him as his new henchman. It was the first time anyone seemed to want him and it scared Romano.

At first he though that Spain wanted him because of his inheritance and made Spain's life hard. When he heard about Spain trying to trade him for his brother, he knew that he was right about the man. Yet deep down inside it hurt to know that not even Spain wanted him.

Then everything changed. Spain went to extreme lengths to make sure Romano was always protected. When Turkey took him, Spain could have just forgotten him and wouldn't have to deal with Romano anymore. Or he could have let France run off with him whenever the perverted bastard drooled after him. Instead, Spain always saved him and was always the one who suffered because if him. No one has ever cared about him the way Spain has.

Not only that but he began to shower Romano with love and affection, something new to Romano. When he became independent he expected Spain to stop seeing him. That didn't happen. Actually that bastard always found ways to communicate with him. It's as if the idiot was addicted to him.....that probably it.

'Oh you know, you secretly love him back.' Romano had decided that Spain was the devil in disguise. He couldn't take it anymore and answered his self back. _'You don't know anything, I do not love him back'_ few minutes later, a sigh of relief came from his mouth as he finally got that annoying voice out his head. 'I do know anything, I'm you.' His mind seemed as if it wasn't going to give up. _'Go to hell!' _the young Italian roared in his mind, his own mind was starting to tick him off. 'Why would I want to go there? I'd just drag you down there with me and you can keep me company in the lava pool.' This time, Romano left the voice alone. But in his dark conscious, he heard the voice laughing and mocking. Then, he realized, it isn't craziness when you talk to yourself, it's just when... you have a full out conversation with yourself.

It was night time when Spain finally bothered Romano. The little nation came running to Romano with a happy look on his face. He cried out a "Lovi~~~~~!!!!" and hugged his leg.

Romano sighed. "God, you are so annoying."

"Aww Lovi, you don't mean that. Anyway, now that it's bed time you and I should sleep together."

"No way."

"But Lovi, I need help getting into bed and it's been a while since we last shared a bed." Romano blushed when he thought about what happened last time. Spain and alcohol were involved and he was pretty sure that his naked sore ass meant something defiantly happened. Wait. Does that mean that Spain...wants that to happen again?

"Are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Of course."

"B-but that's wrong! Y-you may be a few hundred years old, but y-you're a kid right now!"

"Lovi! There's nothing wrong with it and besides wouldn't it be cuter since I'm younger now." Lil Spain tugged on Romano's pant leg and led him to his room.

"Come one Lovi, lets get ready."

"Do you even hear what you are saying, you dumbass!! There is something wrong with you!!"

"I don't understand why you think it's wrong, we love each other and we are just doing what normal people do when they are in love." Ok, Spain was starting to freak him out, how can a little kid ask for something like that.

"No way in hell."

"Come one Lovi~ no one will know, if that's what you are afraid of. Hey can you help me get into bed." Romano was too shocked to even protest and just put Lil Spain into bed.

"Lovi~ get in with me. This isn't going to work with just me by myself. I'm already getting excited."

Romano blushed when he heard that. Spain was a little pervert. Romano got under the covers and stayed as far as he could from Spain. Spain didn't seem to get the hint. Instead, the little nation moved to where Romano was laying and cuddled up next to him.

"Lovi are you comfortab-"

"No"

"I can tell, you are very stiff. You need to rela-"

"Shut up."

"Ok ok, I'll let you go to sleep. Goodnight Lovi. Turn off the lamp light next to you please." He leaned up as far as he could and kissed Romano on the cheek. After that he closed his eye's and snuggled into Romano. Romano was confused, what did Spain want.

"What the hell? What exactly did you want us to do in bed?" Spain's eye looked up to him and a confused look appeared on his face.

"I just wanted us to cuddle. What do you think I wanted?"

"SEX!! I THOUGHT YOUR DUMB STUPID ASS WANTED SEX LIKE THE LAST TIME!! CHIGI!!"

"Sex? But I'm to young for that in this body and we had sex before? When?"

"How can you not remember!! We woke up naked and my ass was sore."

"Oh, you mean after Prussia's party, right?"

"YES!!"

"You were pretty drunk that night and fell down the stairs on your butt. Then after that you threw up on both of our clothes so I had to take them off before we went to sleep. We didn't have sex that night, I guess I could have but it wouldn't have been very nice to take advantage of you, but we did cuddle."

Romano was very quite after that. He felt like a fool for being wrong. How could he NOT have thought they had sex that night. All of the signs were there. For some odd reason, Romano felt a little disappointed that they haven't done it yet. 'That's cause you love him'. His anger returned.

"Why didn't you tell me that we never had sex before!!"

"Well I thought you knew and you ran away before we could talk about what happened."

"W-well I just thought that we d-did it and I didn't know what to do!"

"Aww, but there's nothing wrong with it. Making love is a special thing and you shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Do you want to make love with me?" Romano's face was deep red at this point.

"S-shut up! Don't say such embarrassing things!! Go to sleep!"

"Ok Lovi~." Lil Spain once again snuggled up to Romano again. Romano was still embarrassed that he just had a conversation with Spain about their non-existent sex life. He was tired now. He reached over and turned off the lamp light. Spain mumbled an "I love you Lovi~" and Romano continued to blush.

Romano couldn't believe that he thought that him and Spain, even had sex. He continued to think about the fact of having sex with Spain. Their warm bodies compressed against each other, the kisses they would share and the sounds they would make just by hearing the other. The enjoyment of being with the person that you really love, it made Romano's heart throb. Deep in his mind, he wanted it to happen, he really wanted it to. 'See, you know you want him' his mind kept coming back every chance it had. Romano 'ugghed' in his mind '_I dont love him! I dont I dont!!!_' his mind seemed to go dark, like it should have been, dark and silent. Then a bad thought came to mind. 'Spain, referred to it as sex, that means get a quick funk and leave but making love... thats where passion is..and Spain also called it making love.'

Romano thought about what his mind just told him, but the voice was deeper and angry in a sense. But he couldn't tell the difference since he was oblivious, not as much as his brother though. 'Sex' was just as his mind put it, having a fuck and just not caring as long as you get screwed. But 'making love' was when the love that you had for the person was in it, when the actions from one another could go on forever. Romano looked at Spain, his eyes dulling and he silently whispered.

"What do you really want from me? Sex......or love?"

Lil Spain slept silently, having Romano close, with a smile on his face.

After walking up to see Spain drooling on him, Romano concluded that today was going to suck. He had to make food, again. Apparently Spain had living off of tomatoes yesterday since Romano didn't make lunch or dinner. The bastard didn't even ask him if he wanted any. Then again he told Spain not to bother him.

After breakfast, Spain changed into another clean dress and they headed off to see Spain's boss. Romano hated going on this trip deep down inside. He walked down the country of Spain, while holding Lil Spain's baby hands. Spain was a very romantic country, seeing all the Spanish men and women kissing, holding hands and loving the fact that they were with each other the whole day.

Romano then went into deep thought, the love between him and Spain, if you didn't know them well enough could be one sided. When Lil Spain was much bigger, he would always try to shower his love on Romano, but Romano would push Spain to the ground and flirt with other pretty girls. No matter how old or young, ugly or cute... well they had to be cute. He would yell at the Spanish man and not care. Showing that Spain was the only person giving love most of the time.

Spain on the other hand, would hold him close, make him feel protected. Gave him the most sweetest kisses. Did not care about how the Italian's (mostly the Vatican's) affair with gays were like, he fixed it to so that, men and women had equal rights to love the same sex. Spain never yelled unless someone was trying to claim him, that's how much he cared for the Italian. He even protected him from that potato bastard that people call Germany.

But maybe some of the things that he thought about Spain was right, the fact of what Spain was up too. Playing with his emotions with the words of 'I love you' his heart started feeling weak, just hearing the words from Spain last night made him think.

'Is love even real.. can anyone love me?..'

Lil Spain looked up to the tall Italian and saw a worried look on the man. He started to feel bad so he tried making his lover happy again. "Lovi~ I love you!" The people in Spain stared at Romano and Spain, many people didn't know it was Spain or others thought that they were finally able to have a son. Romano looked down to Spain, the sadness in his face disappeared as an irritated face appeared "Shut up you lil bastard!"

Lil Spain was happy to see Romano full of life again, as they got to the door of Spain's boss. Spain looked up to Romano, almost in tears. "You didn't say it back.."

"Chigi! I'm not going to!!!" Romano opened the door to find their selves in Spain's Boss's living room, he rolled his eyes. Lil Spain walked around. "This place seems bigger then before"

"No duh Spain.. you're a kid! Act like a grownup for once! You think in the body of a kid you'd have the mind of an adult!" Romano murmured under his breath. He looked around the room, looking for any sign of Spain's boss.

Lil Spain began searching for a specific item, as he was searching and ran head first into a statue replica of his boss. Falling over, he saw stars spinning around him. The irritated Italian, who hated coming over to Spain's boss house, walked over to Lil Spain, kneeled down and helped him up.

As Lil Spain was helped up, he turned to Romano and kissed his cheek "Thank you Lovi~!"

"Ugh.."

"What's wrong mi amor?"

"Being here makes me sick..."

"Everything will be alright, my love will heal you!"

Romano face palmed and watched as Lil Spain look at the naked statue of his boss. Lil Spain reached his hand to the groin of the statue and wrapped his chibi hands around it.

"CHIGI! Get your hands off of it!!!"

Lil Spain was confused at what Romano was even talking about, he kept his grip on the statue's groin and pulled the 'lever' down. The statue's mouth opened along with the expression of the statue's face changing. The voice of his boss came out.

"AHAHAHA! Give me a few more seconds! I'll be 'coming' in a bit!"

The mouth closed with the expression disappearing. Romano pulled Spain away from the statue and glared at it. If a Italian's glare could turn into lasers that statue would be gone by now. Lil Spain clapped his hands together.

"My boss will be here in a bit now Lovi~!"

"I don't care, when in the hell did he get that installation of a piece of crap in here?"

"Well... it was when he went to Ital-"

"Shut up, you said enough"

Spain chuckled at his tall lover and heard dramatic music being played. He looked up to the flight of stairs and saw his boss come down in a purple old bridesmaid drag queen outfit, his hair done in curls. Wearing a type of blue pantyhose, black stilettos, make-up as if he was going trick or treating but Romano knew that it was both, tricking and treating himself. Even having the AUDACITY to put grapefruits in a green bra you could see through his dress. Romano was never lying when he said that Spain's boss was colorful.

Spain's Boss walked down the flights slowly and throwing a hot pinky faux wrap stole shawl scarf around his neck. "Well Austria, I've been awaiting your presen-AH! SPAIN! LOVINO!" Lil Spain clapped as if a play has just ended "Boss! You look so pretty!"

"Pretty.. PRETTY!!! THAT is the NOT the RIGHT word because I am NOT pretty, I am FABULOUS~!" Romano attacked his face with a fierce face palm, seeing Spain's Boss made him want to kill himself at that exact moment. The guy had many mental issues.

"WHY are you here Spain?! And I see you brought your cute friend with you"

"Well, you're suppose to do something because of the fact of what I am."

Spain's Boss stared at the kid, he really could not believe the little cute kid in Romano's arms was Spain. A smile came across the man's face as he threw his arms in the air. "OH MY! SPAIN YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOK SO FABULUTE! (mixture of fabulous and cute) not as sexy and fabulous like me, like c'mon, check out your trends. Your style, it doesn't match me, it shows I was meant to be beautiful.!"

Romano gave a dull expression and rubbed the temples of his forehead. "How are you even a Boss..." Spain's Boss walked up to Spain and picked him up with joy. "Now come and meet you replacement" he then pointed down the hall to a door. He set Lil Spain back down.

Lil Spain skipped his way to the door, Romano turned his attention towards Spain's Boss. "Aren't you going to give us a long speech on how things are going to be bad if Spain doesn't turn back into an adult again and about who the replacement is..?"

"What? Oh no, I have to get my nails done in like 12 minutes and I am not wasting my time with this trivial thing that will be revealed later, probably. Like look at my nails, they are sexy but not sexy enough, they need to be tended and you along with Spain can wait"

The Southern Italian shook his head as he walked to the door that Spain was currently trying to open, though he wasn't able to reach the door knob. Romano reached his arm out and opened the door, revealing a tan male adult. His black hair down to his shoulder complete with light brown highlights, some of his hair covering his right eye. His height reaching up to 5"9' and the clothing he wore was a white turtle neck sweater, brown pants, and white shoes. Luminescent blue eyes that seemed to pierce through anything evil. Romano continued to stare, finding that the man also came with a hair curl. It seemed to come from the back of his hair, circling once around his neck and making a loop to the right side of his cheek.

The man turned towards Romano, Spain's Boss and Lil Spain, he waved to all three of them. Spain's Boss walked up to the man "This is going to be Spain's Replacement, also know as Replacement Spain or RS for short."

Lil Spain looked up to the man, now known as Replacement Spain. "Hello Replacement Spain, I'm Spain, its nice to meet you." Lil Spain then held his hand out to the other.

Replacement Spain reached and grabbed the small one's hand shaking it slowly, in a graceful way. "Hello Spain, I'm Replacement Spain, your replacement" the man gave the warmest smile and looked towards Romano. He took out a tomato and handed Romano the tomato in kindness.

"I hear you hate men yet are fine with women, but tomatoes are your weak point. I thought if I gave you thing, you'd be able to cooperate with me at the matter at hand"

Romano's eyes stared at the tomato, keeping lock on the tesero. He reached his hands out for it, and grabbed it. He noticed Replacement Spain began to clean Spain's Boss' room since he had nothing to do.

"Well, Spain, Lovino, Replacement Spain.. my appointment is getting ready to start so, I'm off"

Spain's Boss then left the room in a hurry, he was making sure he didn't miss that appointment. A man's nails means so much to them.

RS was still cleaning the room in boredom. Romano didn't know what to say and didn't like how quiet the room was. He returned his attention to the tomato that RS handed him. It was a very shiny, juicy looking tomato and Romano could feel himself drooling. He was going to say something to RS, but Lil Spain beat him to it.

"RS, did boss ever tell you what might be wrong with me?"

RS stopped what he was doing and gave Lil Spain a warm smile. "I'm sorry Spain, but boss never told me what could be wrong with you. Though you'll be the first person I'll tell if he ever thinks of a reason."

"Thank you RS!" Lil Spain ran over to RS and gave him a hug. For some reason, this pissed Romano off. He "hmph"-ed and walked out of the room. Lil Spain noticed and ran after Romano. "Lovi~! Wait!" Romano kept on walking, but something inside made him stop. He glared at Spain.

"Lovi~ whats wrong?"

"I can't stand it here, lets go home."

"Ok Lovi~, just let me say bye to RS." He ran back to where RS was and quickly ran back a minuet later to hug Romano's leg. "He said he'll see us later this week to discuss some things. So let's go home now Lovi!"

Romano sighed and walked out the door, but he held Spain's hand. Not because he wanted to, he just wanted to make sure the idiot didn't walk into the street and get himself run over....or so Romano kept telling himself.

* * *

ZABAM BABY!! So chapter 3 is done and we hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter may take a while since Reichiko's computer charger broke, so that's a bit of a problem, but we will continue to write this! Also, we have a story in development about the Latin Hetalia characters and we may have another addition to the Tomato Knights! So exciting! :D

Happy Easter since it's this Sunday!


End file.
